<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carol and Therese by Stranger_In_Town</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904493">Carol and Therese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town'>Stranger_In_Town</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one shots written out of order . Just whatever idea came to mind but then I went through them and thought could be done as a series . So here it goes. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good morning kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese stretches and looks around the room. Wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Carol?".</p><p>"In the kitchen darling".</p><p>The brunette throws back the covers and hops out of bed . Straightening her plaid pajama's  she makes her way to the kitchen where the woman she loves is standing in front of the stove humming and flipping bacon. She leans against the wall watching with a soft smile.</p><p>The blonde turns twinkling blue eyes to the younger woman who's watching her silently. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?".</p><p>Therese smiles shyly. They had yet to be... intimate, since their reunion. The young brunette not wanting to rush and in a way wanted it to be special when they did. Carol was understanding. Being patient. Which wasn't one of the blondes strong points.</p><p>The brunette pushers off the wall and closes the distance. She leans up placing a chaste kiss to the older woman's lips. <br/>"You could of stayed in bed longer". She gives the robe a playful tug. "With me".</p><p>Carol note's the far away look in the younger woman's emerald green eyes and the flash of pain. Realising what Therese thoughts are in that moment. The memory of waking up without her beside her all those months ago. " I'm sorry darling". The blonde quickly puts the spatula down on the counter and wraps her arms around the woman she loves. "I just wanted to make you breakfast". She kisses Therese temple.</p><p>Therese rest her cheek against Carol's heart. " I love you Carol". </p><p>Carol closes her eyes and smiles. She takes a deep breath. "I love you Therese".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol gives Therese the keys to the apartment building and hopefully their future home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese looks down at the keys in her hands.</p><p>"Now I know you're not ready to move in." Carol stands there trying to keep her nerves at bay. Her hands clasped Infront of her. "But I want you to have them... not just for an emergency but so you can come and go as you please". She takes in a deep calming breath then presses a hand to her chest. "They're yours to have , Therese."</p><p>The brunette finally raises her clear emerald eyes that aren't revealing anything. She searches Carol's blue that are trying not to show her own emotions but the photographer can see through the casual coolness the blonde is fronting. " Thank you Carol."
She closes her fingers around the cool metal that's heating up in her hand. She closes the short space between them and leans up brushing her lips tenderly over the older woman's red lips.
" I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep some clothes here. Maybe a few other things."</p><p>Carol relaxes and nods. Her lips curling into a smile. "Anything you wish my angel".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese is where she belongs. She's home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"well, that's that ". Therese mimics Carol's famous word's with a giggle as she looks around ( their ) apartment. She was now officially moved in. Everything unpacked and in it's new place. It's new home.</p><p>Carol raises a sharp blonde brow , trying to hide her smirk as she looks around their apartment also. " Not quite darling".</p><p>Therese looks to the woman she loves and closes the distance between them. Her arms wrapping around the taller woman.<br/>
"What do you mean Carol? There's nothing more".</p><p>Carol loops her arms around Therese neck and kisses her soft lips sweetly. "Your pictures. We need to get them framed and hung on the walls".</p><p>Therese blinks in surprise. "Really".</p><p>"Of course really". The blonde rubs her nose with the brunettes.<br/>
Her blue eyes twinkling. "I love your work. Your passion. .. seeing the world through your eyes. How you capture a moment in space and time . It's beautiful. Just like you". She kisses her love again. "Come, let's go through them now". She takes the younger woman's hand and gives a tug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese is just too tempting for Carol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese swallow's the food in her mouth. "What?" She questions at Carol's staring.  She places the chopsticks back in the Chinese box she has resting on her lap. </p><p>Carol smiles, shifting closer on the sofa. She leans in and flick's her tongue out. Licking the corner of the younger woman's mouth. "You have a little... she then brushes her lips over Therese's whimpering lips. "Sauce".</p><p>"Carol". Therese breaths hotly over the teasing red lips. Her free hand gripping the hand now on her thigh. </p><p>The blonde squeezes the jeans clad thigh. Red nails digging into the material. She dips her tongue into the other woman's hot mouth. Humming at the flavour. " You taste absolutely wonderful Therese". Carol states huskily . Tongue flicking out over pink lips . " I'm starved".</p><p>Therese's eyes are clouded with desire. She can feel Carol's hand moving further up. "Carol". The brunette licks her own lips.<br/>" I want..I wanted it..us..to be special" she manages to get out.</p><p>"It will be Therese". Carol states seriously but then sighs heavily before pecking the younger woman's lips. Curling up against her love. " It will be". She smiles lovingly and turns her attention back to her own dinner. </p><p>Therese kisses the blonde head on her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese comes home from work in need of a shower after a long day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese kicks her shoe's off after closing the door to their apartment. She puts down her bag and keys on the small antique table by the door and then takes her coat off . Hanging it up. She was longing for a nice cool shower and started peeling off her blouse. </p><p>Abby wolf whistles stepping into the living room. "I thought you said you haven't had sex since the trip". The brunette throws over her shoulder to Carol who was still in the kitchen. A smirk on her face.</p><p>Therese pales and tries to cover her chest with her arm.<br/>"Abby!!".</p><p>Carol frowns coming into view then her eyes go wide. "Oh".<br/>The blonde then quickly pulls and shoves her smirking friend back into the kitchen. "Stop ogling my girlfriend". </p><p>Abby laughs and moves to the small cigarette box on the kitchen counter. "She was putting on a free show". She lights up the cigarette she pulled out.</p><p>Carol shakes her head as she moves to her partner who's a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Therese, what Abby Said.. she places her hands on the younger woman's bare shoulders.</p><p>Therese shifts awkwardly. "It's hot. I'm going to go shower". <br/>She moves away from her girlfriend and quickly heads to the bathroom. Of course Carol told Abby. </p><p>The blonde sighs heavily watching the woman she loves disappear into the bathroom. She then marchs into the kitchen snatching the cigarette from her smiling friends fingers. "I could kill you Abby". She takes a long drag from the cigarette. "Now she probably thinks I've been complaining to you about our lack of a sex life". She exhales the smoke from her lungs.</p><p>Abby rolls her eyes. "I still don't understand why she's waiting..you already did it". She takes the cigarette back.</p><p>"It will happen when it happens. I'm just so happy she's here". She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her blonde curls. "She's home".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rindy's room is ready and Carol and Therese share a moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's beautiful Carol. She's going to love it". Therese rubs her lover's shoulder as they stand in the doorway of the room they made up for Rindy.</p><p>Carol tilts her head. Her cheek rubbing against Therese hand that's comforting her. "I hope so". She sighs heavily, fighting the tears. "I know she won't be staying..but maybe.. someday".</p><p>Therese nods giving a gentle squeeze. "It's here. Ready for when that day comes love".</p><p>The blonde smiles and lifts her head. She turns to face the younger woman she loves with everything she has. "Well, that's new".</p><p>"What?". Therese blinks in confusion.</p><p>Carol pecks her nose, then her cheek and down her jaw. "You called me love".Her arms wrap around the smaller woman.</p><p>Therese slowly break's into a smile. Her arms raising and looping around the taller woman's neck. "I guess I did".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A talk amongst friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese talk's with Dannie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So , is this how it will be everytime the kid comes to visit?" Dannie questions as he hand's his friend a beer. </p><p>"No. Just the first few times". Therese studies her friend. Seeing the concern in his dark but kind puppy dog eyes. "This was my idea Dannie. This is about Carol and her daughter ,<br/>Rindy and Harge need to be eased into this". She sighs heavily then takes a swig of her drink.</p><p>Dannie relaxes beside his friend on the couch. " I guess you're right". He puts his hand on Therese shoulder. "Does he know you're living there?".</p><p>Therese nods. "Carol wasn't happy about having to reassure him over and over I wouldn't be there. He probably thought she would try to argue the point... though she was willing to". She smiles at the memory of Carol cursing and getting all worked up about it. </p><p>"Good". Dannie nods his head. " So it really is different now to how it was, before?".</p><p>"Yes". Therese smiles fondly at the thought of how far they have come. How much Carol has proved herself. That this really was their life now. Together. "I need to do something special for her". </p><p>"How special?" The writer's lip curls into a smile and he removes his hand from his friend shoulder.</p><p>"You know. Special. Something meaningful. Candles. Getting down on one knee and presenting her with a ring special.". Therese states shyly.</p><p>"Holy shit". Dannie almost chokes on his drink. His eyes going wide". But , you can't get married". His brows then furrow. </p><p>"I know". Therese sighs heavily. "But I can still ask her to spend the rest of our lives together". She shrugs casually. "I can still give her a romantic day , filled with happiness and love". </p><p>Dannie smiles warmly. " To happiness and love". He holds his drink out. <br/>Therese knocks her bottle with her friends. "To happiness and love". She then giggles with joy. Feeling giddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A trip down memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is assuming that Carol did give a few driving lessons while they were on their road trip like in the book but this is mostly based on the movie and Therese went for her driving permit during those months of seperation in this little story.</p><p>Therese has planned a day out for her and the woman she loves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol had no idea what was to come. Therese giving no clues to what was a head and she was out of her comfort zone. But she trusted the younger woman beside her who was behind the wheel of her car with a permanent smile on her lovely features.</p><p>The first stop was the department store where it all started. Frankenberg's. </p><p>They giggled as they hovered around the train set that was still on display. Carol wanted to wrap her arm around the woman she loved but the floor was filled with happy shoppers. Too many eyes roaming the store to chance it. </p><p>Therese hurried towards the counter she had been behind all those months ago. Unaware of the older woman's thoughts and feelings. She takes a deep breath and slowly turns around.</p><p>Their eyes lock across the room just like that early morning where she was just a store girl and Carol a woman going through a rough divorce. </p><p>The blonde smiles across the room and mouths ' I love you ' and offers a little wink.</p><p>Therese chest rises. Her cheeks heating. </p><p>The next stop was Scotty's on Madison where Carol had invited Therese for lunch as a thank you for returning her gloves but it was so much more. </p><p>Therese made sure to get the same booth as before and she ordered the same drinks and meals. Dry martini with an olive. Cream spinach over poached eggs. </p><p>"You remembered " Carol smirks pulling out her gold cigarette case and flicking it open. " Cigarette ".</p><p>Therese takes one out. " How could I forget?".</p><p>Carol leans across lighting the cigarette for the woman she loves then her own. " You really are full of surprises".</p><p>Therese smiles. Showing her dimples while holding the cigarette up. She raises her foot and runs it up and down Carol's leg under the table. Out of view from prying eyes.</p><p>"Therese" Carol's tone is warning but her eyes are twinkling in the dimly lit bar.</p><p>The younger woman can't help chuckle. "I wanted to do that back then. That day " she admits before taking a drag of the cigarette.</p><p>Carol raises a sharp blonde brow. " Is that so, Therese Belivet?.
What a strange girl you are indeed. " Carol takes a drag from her own cigarette.</p><p>The young woman in-charge of the day gives a wink just before their drinks arrive and are placed down Infront of them. She waits till the waiter is gone once again. " As long as I'm your strange girl "</p><p>"Always my angel". Carol's blue eyes mist over. "There will never be any other for me darling".</p><p>Therese feels her own eyes tearing up. " You're the only person I want Carol "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Packard of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of fond memories were had in Carol's car while escaping their troubles in New York.  There was also not so great memories on the their way back. Therese think's it's the perfect place to say what she has to say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" what are you doing Therese?". Carol frowns as the younger woman pulls the car into a quiet side street. </p><p>" I wanted to do this the traditional way. But nothing about us is traditional ". Therese takes a deep breath turning in the driver's seat. She picks up her bag and pulls out a a small red velvet box.</p><p>Carol's eyes go wide.</p><p>" Carol, I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Therese opens the red velvet box. " To be each other's in sickness and in health". </p><p>Tears are welling up in the blondes blue eyes. She reaches out with a shaky hand and touches the ring nestled in the small red velvet box with her fingertips. " Oh my angel....I have no words".</p><p>Therese pulls the small diamond ring free and takes Carol's hand . Slipping the ring on her middle finger. It's as close as she can be to the older woman's ring finger. " Carol , will you be my life partner. My lover. My soulmate".</p><p>Carol blinks through the tears and raises her watery blue eyes.<br/>Staring into glistening emeralds. "Yes my darling". </p><p>Therese beam's with happiness and joy . She brings Carol's hand to her lips and place's a wet kiss before leaning in and cupping the back of the blondes head . Their lips finding each other's and sealing their commitment in a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Taking Carol to bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well here it is. What we all be waiting for. I hope it's not a let down after all the build up. Honestly when I started this it wasn't in my intentions to have it build up lol but it happened that way .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once all clothing was off and scattered over their bedroom floor Carol tries to urge the love of her life down onto their bed but frowns when she's met with resistance. " Therese ".</p><p>The brunette smiles lovingly and cups the older woman's face between her hands. " I'm going to make love to you Carol ".<br/>
She then brushes her lips softly over the smeared red lips while shifting them around. Urging the woman she loves down onto their bed. " Let me love you "</p><p>Carol swallow's hard and lays down on the bed, shifting to the middle while watching Therese. " I'm all yours darling ".</p><p>Therese smiles climbing onto the bed and over the beautiful woman she loves with all her heart and soul. She lowers herself down. Their bodies pressed together and she captures the red lips. Kissing her passionately.</p><p>One small hand slipping into blonde hair. The other cupping a full breast.</p><p>Carol arches into the younger woman's body and moans. </p><p>Therese move's her mouth to Carol's neck. Kissing and nipping all the flesh she can find as she kneads the full breast . Feeling the rosey peeks harden under her palm. She takes her time. Loving and worshipping the beautiful goddess beneath her. </p><p>Carol continues to moan. Never had anyone treated her in such a way Therese was now. She almost Wanted to cry . Almost.<br/>
It was everything she ever desired . To be touched and loved and fullfilled. </p><p>Therese moves between the twitching legs . She hums as she gathers Carol's essence with her tongue. " Carol ".<br/>
She saviour's the taste before going back for more. Greedily lapping over the desire coated folds and dipping her tongue inside the fluttering walls . Groaning at the feeling.</p><p>" Therese ". Carol moans as her hips buck and thrust against the younger woman's pleasure giving mouth. She arches off the bed as her orgasm takes hold of her . Her hand in the brunette hair, holding Therese to her as she rides out the waves of her pleasure. </p><p>Therese continues to gather her reward. Unable to get enough.</p><p>" Therese ". Carol pants out. Her body squirming. Her heart pounding in her chest. " Come up here darling ".</p><p>The young brunette climbs up the shaking body , placing wet kisses along the way. </p><p>Carol pushers hair back behind Therese ear. </p><p>Therese kisses her lover firmly on her parted lips. </p><p>Carol deepens the kiss moaning at the taste of herself . </p><p>Therese fall's onto her back and urges the blonde against her.<br/>
" I love you Carol ".</p><p>" My angel " Carol rest her head against Therese chest. She listens to the sound of her beating heart. Her clouded eyes on the hand cupping a firm breasts. Locked on the ring on her finger.<br/>
" My wife ". </p><p>Therese kisses the top of Carol's head and smiles. " Wife ". She repeats the title.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Penetrating love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The love making continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol moves her hand down the younger woman's body and slips it between her lover's legs. Her fingers glide through wet folds and she whimpers . " You are soaked my darling ".</p><p>Therese squirms under the touch. " That's what you do to me Carol". The brunette pants out. Her arm tightening around the woman she's holding.</p><p>Carol strokes her thumb over the smooth bundle of nerves and wraps her lips around a hard rosey pink nipple.</p><p>Therese archers into the hot mouth. " Carol". She gasp out.

</p><p>The blonde suckles and lavers the crinkled peak with her hot tongue. Her finger circling the hot entrance. She lifts her head and watches her panting lover who's eyes are closed. "Look at me Therese ". It wasn't a order but a plea. </p><p>Therese bites her bottom lip and opens her eyes. Looking into loving blue eyes as she feels a single digit press inside her.
She inhales sharply. " Carol ". </p><p>" I love you so much Therese ". Carol breaths out. The feeling of being inside the woman she loves something she can't believe but never wants to forget. </p><p>Therese brings their lips together for a tender kiss that quickly turns heated. She can feel Carol gently moving inside her. She pushes her hips up. </p><p>Carol moans and eases another finger inside. Filling her young lover. Feeling the tight velvet walls around her fingers fluttering.<br/>
She breaks the kiss panting over her lover's kiss swollen lips.
"Are you alright my darling? ".</p><p>Therese nods her head whimpering. It was the first time being penetrated. " Yes , keep going Carol. Please".</p><p>Carol watches the woman she loves. She listens to the sweet sounds she's making. It's like music to her ears.
" So beautiful."

</p><p>Therese grunts rotating her hips. The feelings of pleasure and pain strangely satisfying , knowing it's Carol doing this to her. That it's Carol inside of her. </p><p>Carol curls her fingers and receives a gasp for her action.

</p><p>Therese shudders as she feels the pleasure taking over and building. </p><p>" That's it my angel ". Carol kisses behind the brunettes ear.
"Come for me ".</p><p>Therese digs her blunt nails into the older woman's shoulder. She starts thrusting her hips. Her eyes slamming shut no longer able to keep them open as the orgasm and Carol claim her . "Carol!!".</p><p>The blonde sucks on the pounding pulse point. She gives a few more strokes before stilling her hand. " So beautiful ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as the title suggests it's the blissful morning after their night of love making.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese opens her eyes and turns her head. Smiling as she gazers into loving blue eyes staring back at her . She turns on her side and wraps a arm around her lover. " Good morning ".</p><p>" Good morning ". Carol leans in kissing the woman she loves tenderly. " How are you feeling? ". </p><p>Therese squeezes the beautiful blonde to her as she stretches out. A blush forming. " Wonderful... how about you?".</p><p>" There are no words my darling ". Carol smiles lovingly. Her fingers flex into the small of the younger woman's back.
"I never want to leave this bed."

</p><p>Therese chuckles , running her hand up and down the blondes strong back. " We will lose our jobs if we don't and our friends will report us as missing."</p><p>Carol scoffs moving her mouth to her lover's shoulder and nipping it playfully. </p><p>"Hey! " Therese flinches but is giggling. " Carol " </p><p>The blonde grins then reaches up pushing hair back behind the brunettes ear. Gazing lovingly into the twinkling emerald green she could get lost in. " What would you like for dinner tonight?."</p><p>Therese chews on her lip as she thinks on it.
"Beef stroganoff." She replies hopeful.

</p><p>Carol chuckles , shaking her head. " Again , Therese?."</p><p>The brunette smiles shyly. " I like the way you make it."

Carol pecks her lover's smiling lips. "Very well then.Beef stroganoff it is." She then peels herself away from Therese's warm body and their bed. " You shower first darling. I'll strip the bed."</p><p>Therese blushes as she throws back the covers. The evidence of their love making stained on the sheets. She looks up to Carol who is standing there , smirking. </p><p>" I think I will keep them just the way they are." Carol winks folding her arms. " As a souvenir."</p><p>" Carol!!!."Therese shouts . Her eyes wide. </p><p>The blonde throws her head back laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Don't speak now and forever hold your peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby's a little jealous and still a little wary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby looks at the ring on her friend and ex lover's finger.<br/>
" Out of the pot and into the frying pan." She clicks her tongue.</p><p>" Abby" Carol chastises the brunette. She picks up her dry martini and takes a sip. Watching the woman opposite her ash her cigarette.</p><p>" At least you won't have to deal with another divorce if it doesn't work out."</p><p>Carol puts down her glass abruptly causing the clear alcohol drink to slosh. " Therese and I are forever...yes,  there will be some hard times ahead. Yes it won't all be smooth sailing from here." The blonde takes a deep calming breath. " But we will work through it .. because we love each other. Completely".</p><p>Abby takes a long drag from her cigarette. </p><p>Carol looks around the little Italian eatery. It was her friends favourite restaurant and they had been going there for years.</p><p>Abby exhales the smoke from her lungs and makes a smoke ring. " Well...are you going to give her a ring?."</p><p>The blonde turns her attention back to the brunette. " Yes , tonight in fact." She studies her friend curiously. </p><p>Abby finally smiles and shakes her head. " You two are just too damn cute when you're not driving me crazy with your queer drama." She chuckles out </p><p>Carol smirks pulling out her cigarette case from her bag.<br/>
" Well , I can tell you... that the dam has certainly broken." </p><p>The brunette snorts holding out her lighter and lighting the blondes cigarette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Down on her knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol is nervous but does a good job at hiding it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese flops down onto the sofa , rubbing her neck. She had a hard day of work. </p><p>Carol comes up behind the sofa and leans down placing a kiss on top of her lover's head. </p><p>The younger woman tilts her head back, smiling up at the beautiful blonde. " Hi ". </p><p>"Hi yourself." Carol chuckles and moves around the sofa . Sitting down beside her love. She reaches for Therese legs and place's her small feet onto her lap. </p><p>Therese having shifted grins as Carol start's to massage one of her aching feet. " That's nice." She hums in appreciation.</p><p>Carol smirks applying pressure. Working her thumbs . " I had lunch with Abby today."</p><p>Therese doesn't say anything , she just continues to watch the older woman. </p><p>The blondes offer's a warm smile. " She said she's happy for us."</p><p>Therese nods , wiggling her toes. " I'm sure she is."</p><p>Carol tickles the foot she's working on. " Behave."</p><p>" Carol." Therese giggles trying to pry her foot free from the tickling finger's.</p><p>The blonde laughs before going back to kneading the foot in her hands. She glances to the small antique jewellery box on the coffee table and swallows hard. </p><p>Therese sighs closing her eyes. " That feels so good Carol."<br/>
She hadn't even noticed the small box on the coffee table. </p><p>" I'm glad darling." Carol clears her throat and after a few minutes she stills her hands and slips out from under Therese legs . " Keep your eyes closed." </p><p>Therese frowns but does as she's requested. She hears some shuffling around. </p><p>" Okay , open you're eyes my angel."</p><p>Therese opens her eyes and has to blink a few times . " Carol , what....</p><p>Carol smiles lovingly from where she's on her knees holding the small antique box . She opens the lid. " Well , I can't be the only one wearing a ring now can I?."</p><p>Therese sits up and looks into the beautifully crafted box . Her eyes locking onto the ring lying there . " Carol " she reaches in taking the ring out and studying the piece of jewellery she's holding between her fingertips. " It's beautiful ".</p><p>" Not as beautiful as you my darling." Carol closes the box and place's it on the floor beside her . She takes the antique ring from her lover and takes her hand, gingerly slipping the ring on her finger. " Now you will always carry a piece of me with you."<br/>
She kisses the younger woman's knuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tampax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Therese time of the month and she tries a different product.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese sighs holding the small blue box in her hand as she stands in the bathroom in only her underwear.</p><p>It was that time of the month and her sanitary belt and napkins were in her draw but the young woman didn't want to use them this time. She had never used a tampon before. The idea of it made her nervous and scared. It always has. Thinking it would be painful. </p><p>Sex with Carol wasn't painful. It never had been but this... this was different. This was something you're just supposed to shove up there. The sisters had been against such a product.<br/>
The concept of it frowned upon. </p><p>She chews on her lip. ' If Carol used them then why couldn't she ?' She had thought to herself.</p><p>She opens the box and takes one out . Studying it . Her brows furrowed. She takes a deep breath and place's the items in her hands down on the vanity. </p><p>-</p><p>" Are you alright darling?". Carol questions from the sofa where she has a leg crossed over the other and a freshly lit cigarette in her hand. </p><p>Therese winces as she sits down on the opposite end of the sofa. " I used one of your tampons." She drops her gaze nervously. </p><p>Carol studies her lover. " Would you like me to fetch you some midol , Therese?."</p><p>The younger woman rubs her stomach unconsciously. " It hurt a little going in ..but it's okay now. " She shrugs casually. </p><p>" I meant for if you were cramping darling." Carol place's her cigarette down in the ashtray on the coffee table and shifts closer to the younger woman. " Therese, look at me."</p><p>Therese looks up into searching blue as a arm wraps around her.</p><p>" Have you ever used one before?." The older woman questions gently. </p><p>Therese exhales loudly. "No." She then leans into Carol.</p><p>Carol kisses the brunettes temple. " It takes some getting use to, ... the things us women have to go through." She smiles lovingly. </p><p>" When did you start using them?." Therese questions curiously. Her head resting on the blondes shoulder. </p><p>"A few years ago." Carol hums stroking the chestnut hair. " It's a lot easier to deal with."</p><p>" When will you get yours... You know." Therese nuzzles Carol's neck and place's wet kisses.</p><p>Carol closes her eyes. " About a week's time." She then feels teeth start to nibble her flesh. "Therese , don't tease."</p><p>" I'm not teasing. I'm enjoying you." Therese hums moving a hand to cup a full breast.</p><p>Carol reaches down squeezing Therese thigh. " You little minx. This is going to be torture not being able to make love to you."<br/>
She takes in a shuddering breath. </p><p>Therese urges Carol down onto her back . " I can still make love to you." She flick's her tongue out over the parted lips.</p><p>Carol groans. Her fingers digging into the brunettes shoulder. Her cigarette forgotten and burning out in the ashtray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mr bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rindy is visiting and Therese is staying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rindy ran to the the large chest that was at the end of her bed and picked up the tan , Teddy bear with a red bowtie. Hugging it tightly to her tiny little body. 
" Mommy , what's his name?."</p><p>Carol puts a hand on her lover's shoulder. " Therese brought him home for you sweet pea. " She smiles with pride. " Now what do you say?."</p><p>Shy grey eyes look up to the young woman who is now living with her mother. " Thank you Therese." The little girl says softly.<br/>
" What's his name?."</p><p>Therese slowly walks into the room and kneels down with a shy smile of her own. Her dimples showing. " You can name him anything you wish." She gently taps Rindy on her little nose with a finger tip.</p><p>Rindy sticks her tongue out to the side as she thinks of a name for her new bear. " Mr bear."</p><p>Therese nods her head. " That's a perfect name. "</p><p>Rindy tilts her head. " I'm turning 5 . How old are you?." She questions innocently.</p><p>Therese giggles. " I'm 22." She then hears a sharp inhale and stands upright turning to face Carol with questioning green eyes.</p><p>Carol fidgets nervously in the doorway. " I missed your birthday." She breaths out before turning and striding away to the living room. Snatching a cigarette out of the small box on the coffee table. </p><p>Therese blinks then feels a tugging on her skirt. She looks down to the little girl looking up at her with sad grey eyes. </p><p>" I can't spend my birthday with mommy. Daddy said so.""</p><p>Therese runs her fingers through the hair that had once resembled her own. " Would you like to colour in with me?."</p><p>Rindy's smile return's and she nods , taking Therese's hand who then leads them out of the bedroom, to the living room where Carol was sat on the sofa. One leg crossed and bouncing as she sucks on her cigarette.</p><p>The sulking and guilty blonde watches as her lover and daughter head to the small table set up with new colouring in books and crayons. </p><p>Rindy sits down on the little chair and place's Mr bear down on the floor next to her. </p><p>Therese sits down on the floor. Legs curled to the side and opens up the brand new box of crayons. </p><p>" When was it?." Carol finally questions after trying to rack her brain of the date. Not remembering. </p><p>Therese looks up seeing the guilt in her loves blue eyes.
" February 12."</p><p>Carol exhales the smoke from her lungs and ash's the cigarette. Not saying anything else. </p><p>" Did you have birthday cake , Therese?." Rindy questions innocently as she selects a blue crayon from the box the brunette had placed back down on the small table once opened. </p><p>Therese clears her throat. " Of course." She smiles warmly at the curious little girl. It was a lie and she knew Carol would know it was a lie as she avoided looking the blondes way. She picks up a red crayon. </p><p>Carol stubs out her cigarette and pushes up off the sofa. She strides to the kitchen pulling out utensils and ingredients.

</p>
<p>An hour later there was cake.</p><p>Rindy giggled around a mouthful of cake as Therese shoved a piece of cake into her mother's mouth without any warning.

</p>
<p>Carol scowls her young lover who's giggling along with her daughter. " Really Therese." She states after swallowing the cake in her mouth. </p><p>Therese smirks , shrugging. She's then laughing as Carol does the same thing back to her. She licks her lips gathering the crumbs stuck to her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I know there's like a big floor in this. It was one of the one shots I did  earlier on. Before moving in and rings. </p><p>Let's just assume they had the birthday conversation one night on their road trip and Carol had a few too many she simply forgot lol I know I know. Just go with it . Please. Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol is having a bad day. Therese is the only person who can make it better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol sighed stepping into the apartment. She was always the first home but today she wished more than anything to come home to find the woman she loves smiling face , waiting to greet her.</p><p>She drops her bag and keys onto the small table. Tugging off her coat and hanging it up before heading to the liquor cabinet , pulling out the bottle of rye.</p><p>The blonde was on edge and moody. It was her time of the month now<br/>
and today didn't go as planned . She hadn't acquired the chair for the store. She really wanted that damn chair. It was perfect. But she had been outbidded by the most obnoxious man she had ever had the ill fate of meeting. </p><p>She pours herself a drink and head's over to the sofa , sitting down and peeling her heels off. She sighs leaning back and takes a mouthful of the burning alcohol. Not even having bothered to add water to it. </p><p>Half an hour later, Therese walk's into the apartment beaming. A bouquet of flowers in her hands, but her smile fades when she sees the drink in her loves hand. " Carol, what's wrong?"</p><p>" It's nothing , Therese" Carol runs her fingers through her blonde hair. She eyes the flowers in the younger woman's hand and clicks her tongue. " Who are the flowers from?" Her blue eyes are hard steel.</p><p>Therese blinks a few times and looks down at the flowers in her hand. " They're from me...I got them for you."</p><p>Carol's features softened and she starts to relax. She places her drink down on the coffee table and stands . She strides to her thoughtful lover and crashes their lips together.</p><p>Therese drops the flowers. Her arms wrapping around the taller woman who's kissing her fiercely. She returns in kind eagerly.</p><p>Carol pushes Therese up against the door. She wanted the younger woman. And she was going to have her. Neighbours ears be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Under the weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol has caught a cold and Therese is there to nurse her back to health.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol's head hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her ears hurt and her nose was stuffy and constantly dripping. She brings her hankerchief to her nose yet again. Cursing whatever or whoever was responsible for her current situation. </p><p>Therese slowly walks into their bedroom , carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup she had made from scratch. Having taken the day off of work to take care of the woman she loves ,  who was unable to go into work. " It's ready."</p><p>" Ohhh, Therese...it hurts to even talk...I don't think I can...
she trails off draping a arm over her eyes. </p><p>"All you need to do is sit up a little , and I will handle the rest." Therese states while placing the tray down on the floor. She sits on the edge of their bed.</p><p>Carol sighs but it causes her to start coughing. It wasn't just her head that hurt. Her whole body ached and was weak.<br/>
But , Therese did go to the trouble of cooking for her. " Very well"</p><p>The younger woman helps her sick lover up into a sitting position. She places a pillow behind her back to help make her as comfortable as possible. She then pushes messy blonde hair back behind a red ear . " You're hot." </p><p>" Now's not the time to be flirting darling." Carol forces a smile to show Therese she's only teasing. </p><p>Therese smiles shaking her head before bending down and picking up the bowl filled with hot chicken broth. She carefully place's the bowl on the night stand then reaches down for the spoon on the tray.</p><p>Carol watches with amusement and fondness at the sight of her young lover dunking the spoon , and gathering hot liquid before bringing the spoon to her own lips and blowing cool air onto it. </p><p>Therese carefully move's the spoon to Carol's lips. " Open up love , it will help you to feel better." </p><p>" What did I ever do to deserve you my angel?" Carol smiles warmly before opening her mouth and letting Therese spoon feed her back to health.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Summer in the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's hot and our girls are in summer wear and can't get enough of each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol leans over the sofa and fluffs the cushions. She smiles feeling a hand on her backside. "Darling, didn't you get enough this morning?". She smirks knowingly and looks over her shoulder. Her smirk fading. She straightens up and face's her young lover. "Well".</p><p>Therese swallow's hard as Carol drinks her in." What?".</p><p>The older woman takes in the sleeveless plaid button up shirt with a high collar that's tucked into Navy Blue shorts that end well before her knees. "All this beautiful skin on display". The blonde runs the back of her knuckles down a long ,thin arm then grips a slim wrist.</p><p>Therese whimpers feeling goosebumps from Carol's touch.</p><p>"I don't think I can handle anyone looking at you my darling".<br/>
Carol squeezes the brunettes wrist. "Not man nor woman".<br/>
She stares intently into the clear green eyes.</p><p>"Carol, .. it's hot". Therese licks her lips. Her eyes drinking in the blondes wardrobe. A red sleeveless blouse tucked into white pants that fall short showing off the ankles she likes to nip and lick.. " What about you? People are always looking at you Carol".</p><p>"And you were one of THOSE people now weren't you darling". Carol pulls the younger woman into her body.</p><p>"Yes". Therese place's her hands on the taller woman's hips.</p><p>Carol runs her fingers through the chestnut hair. "You watched me. You wanted me". She moves her lips to the younger woman's ear. "Just like I watched you and wanted you". She purrs causing Therese to shudder.</p><p>" Carol". The young woman breaths out the other woman's name.</p><p>The blonde smiles pressing her lips to the shell of the brunettes ear. "Tell me you're  mine , Therese".</p><p>" You know I am, Carol". Therese digs her fingers into the curves of the older woman's hips.</p><p>"Say it" . Carol gives the hair a little tug.</p><p>Therese groans. The pull and pressure shooting straight to her core. "I'm yours , Carol".</p><p>"That's a good girl". Carol praises the younger woman in a husky voice then kisses behind her ear. "You are mine ,Therese. Just as I am yours my love. Remember that".</p><p>Therese swallow's hard and nods her head. "So ...I guess a trip to the beach is out of the question then?".</p><p>Carol leans back with a raised brow and cocks her head. "Darling, I don't own a swimsuit". She searches dilated pupils.</p><p>Therese blinks the desire away. "Really?".</p><p>Carol hums looking up and down the beautiful creature before her. " The sand is just too damn messy. It gets everywhere...I use to own one but that was before Rindy".</p><p>"Well...I just so happen to have two swimsuits. I did a little shopping.. just incase". Therese admits shyly</p><p>"I see , and I'm sure one just happens to be my size." Carol gives another little tug and at Therese heated cheeks she smirks.<br/>
"Always full of surprises". The blonde clicks her tongue. "Well , let's go see what you purchased shall we".</p><p>Therese giggles taking Carol's hand and leading her to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I wished on the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese play's a song from the album she gave Carol for Christmas. </p><p>I wished on the moon<br/>For something I never knew<br/>Wished on the moon<br/>For more than I ever knew<br/>A sweeter rose, a softer sky<br/>On April days that would not dance by<br/>I begged on the stars<br/>To throw me a beam or two<br/>Wished on the stars<br/>And asked for a dream or two<br/>I looked for every loveliness<br/>It all came true<br/>I wished on the moon for you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese gingerly slips the vinyl free from the album cover.<br/>
She places it carefully onto the turntable and lifts the tonearm from its resting place , lining the needle up. </p><p>Carol smiles from the kitchen , hearing the familiar sounds of Teddy Wilson orchestra start up. She had listened to the album over and over during her and Therese's seperation.</p><p>Therese walk's up behind her lover who's standing Infront of the sink and wraps her arms around the taller woman , placing a kiss to the blondes shoulder. Humming to the music.</p><p>Carol leans back into the smaller woman and place's the potato and vegetable peeler down onto the chopping board that's on the counter and sighs in contentment as her arms wrap around the arms holding her. </p><p>" Dance with me, Carol". Therese gently urges her lover around.<br/>
A small hand resting on the blondes waist, the other up in the air, fingers wiggling and waiting. </p><p>Carol smiles shyly and takes the younger woman's hand , her other hand moving up to rest on a shoulder. </p><p>Therese gazes into twinkling blue eyes that are gazing back.<br/>
" I spent a lot of nights up on the roof. Looking up at the moon , the star's." She admits softly. " Wishing you were there with me."</p><p>Carol swallow's hard and gives the hand in hers a gentle squeeze as they move to the music. " I drank and cried myself to sleep most nights. Wishing the same thing darling." She drops her gaze. " When I heard your voice over the phone...my heart broke all over again. So many things I wanted to say. " She lifts her blue eyes that are misting. " I'm so sorry, Therese."</p><p>"I know Carol. I didn't mean to upset you by bringing back those memories . I just... Therese chews on her lip then gets an idea.<br/>
She twirls the older woman around suddenly. No warning.</p><p>" Therese!!!!" Carol yelp's but then finds herself laughing at the innocent look on her young lovers face. "Honestly."</p><p>Therese chuckles , leaning up. she pecks the blondes red lips.<br/>
" I wished on the moon for you Carol , and my wish came true."</p><p>Carol's heart melts and she leans in for a deeper , loving kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Talk's and drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol talk's with Abby about wanting to do something romantic and symbolic with Therese since they can't have a real wedding . Therese comes home upset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Carol , you can't marry Therese." Abby reminds her friend but her voice is soft and her eyes are kind as she studies the blonde opposite her of the dining room table in Carol and Therese apartment.</p><p>Carol sighs heavily." I know , but surely there must be something."<br/>
She picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip. She wanted to do something special. Romantic and symbolic for Therese since she couldn't give the love of her life a real wedding. </p><p>Abby shrugs opening her cigarette case and pulling one out.<br/>
" Get some string "</p><p>Carol frowns heavily while holding the porcelain cup between her hands. Her elbows resting on the table. " String " she repeats the word.</p><p>The brunette chuckles at the look the blonde is giving her.<br/>
She lights her cigarette. Taking a long drag before exhaling the smoke from her lungs. " You know , like they did back in ancient times. Wrapping ribbon around joined hands. The binding of two souls and all that jazz." She flick's her hand.</p><p>Carol leans back in her chair, considering Abby's suggestion.<br/>
Thinking over the concept of the ritual. </p><p>Abby see's the wheels turning in the blondes head. </p><p>Both women startle as the front door slams shut. </p><p>Carol stands and watches as her lover comes striding into the room before freezing in place when she notices Abby.
"Therese , what's wrong darling ?" She notices the red , watery  eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks. </p><p>Therese sniffles . Her head lowering. " Hi , Abby. I didn't know you were here . I'm sorry. " She looks up wiping her eyes. " It's nothing. Just had... a bad day. " She clears her throat and runs her hands down her skirt. " Abby , would you like to stay for dinner?" </p><p>Abby blinks in surprise . She looks to Carol who looks just as surprised as she is. " Sure " she turns her attention back to the younger brunette. " I won't say no to a free meal." She smiles softly.</p><p>Therese returns the smile and nods before moving to her lover and pecking her red lips.</p><p>Carol reaches up cupping a wet hot cheek and strokes the soft flesh with her thumb. Searching the teary emerald eyes of the woman she loves. " Will you tell me what happened today?" </p><p>" Later " Therese presses into the hand holding her cheek.<br/>
A sad smile on her features. She then pulls away and head's to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for them.</p><p>Abby stands and head's for the liquor cabinet , pulling out the bottle of rye and three glasses. " This calls for a drink. "<br/>
She winks at Carol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Late night talk's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This could be a trigger. If it is I'm sorry. </p><p>Therese tells Carol what happened at work and about one of her handsy colleague's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese flick's out the light to their bedroom and moves to their bed where Carol is laying and waiting with the covers pulled back. </p><p>She slips into the bed and is immediately enveloped by her lover. Their naked bodies pressed together. </p><p>Carol kisses the brunettes head. Her hands caressing soft , warm flesh.</p><p>Therese sighs heavily. Her eyes closing as she rest her head against the blondes naked chest.  " They laughed at me today..<br/>
all of them."</p><p>Carol listens as she continues to try and soothe her love. </p><p>" I made a suggestion". Therese continues and burryies her face.<br/>
" They laughed..but that wasn't the worst part." She mumbles into Carol's bare bosom.</p><p>Carol kisses the younger woman's head again. </p><p>Therese runs her hand gently over Carol's hip. " One of them slapped my backside."</p><p>Carol inhales sharply. The anger rising within her. She holds her lover tighter. " Men " she growls out. " Will you be alright to go back there darling? ..has this happened before? " She starts to panic. Chest rising.</p><p>Therese lifts her head searching the worried blue eyes of the woman she loves. " I'll be okay" she breaths out. " I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on and keep my distance. "  She tries to reassure the older woman and puts on a brave face. "It's never happened before... I just don't want anyone touching me who isn't you Carol... and I just felt so belittled and..violated." she winces at the word. </p><p>Carol lifts her head , kissing her love tenderly. " And I don't want anyone touching you who isn't me. .. I'm so sorry that happened to you Therese. " She then exhales loudly. " I know what it's like. A few of Harge's associate's thought they could take such... liberties during cocktail parties." She shakes her head. " Harge never pulled them up , which made me even more furious."</p><p>Therese rest a arm over Carol's chest and drops her chin down onto it. Gazing into annoyed but beautiful blue eyes. " I wouldn't be able to stand it. If I saw it happen or you told me about it...<br/>
I would probably slap the guy . Or throw my drink in his face."<br/>
The younger woman admits seriously. </p><p>Carol smiles sweetly. Pushing hair back behind Therese ear.<br/>
" I believe you " She then chuckles at the wide grin she receives from her love. She moves her hand down the younger woman's back and pats her firm backside. Slipping a thigh between her lover's legs and receiving a moan with her actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Powwow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol has a sit down with Dannie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry I kept you waiting." Carol sits down in the empty side of the booth.</p><p>Dannie smiles shyly , shifting nervously on his side of the booth.<br/>
" It's okay."</p><p>" Have you ordered anything yet?" The blonde woman questions while picking up the menu. </p><p>"No. Not yet." Dannie swallow's hard. " So , uh .. what did you want to see me for?" He picks up the menu Infront of him. He was tense and nervous. He found the gorgeous blonde intimidating. He had only met his friend girlfriend the one time. And that was just a quick introduction.</p><p>Carol smiles warmly. " Therese is very fond of you... And I know you had been there for her when... She trails off sadly. She then takes a deep calming breath. " I also know that you're aware of our.. she glances around the diner.
"Situation."</p><p>Dannie nods his head , blushing. " She's a good kid and a good friend."</p><p>Carol clears her throat, placing the menu back down on the table. " We have exchanged rings...but I want to do more...<br/>
Have you heard of a ritual called handfasting?"</p><p>Dannie lifts his brow and nods. </p><p>Carol breaths a sigh of relief, grateful she didn't have to explain the concept of it all to the young man. " I'm trying to arrange it all...but I'm going to need a little help.. and I would like for you to be there for it. For our day."</p><p>Dannie blinks a few times then grins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Altered plan's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rindy visits and Harge surprises and infuriates Carol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol opens the door and scoops her daughter up in her arms. Peppering her little face with kisses. " Oh , how I missed you sweetheart. " She smiles with happiness. Balancing her little girl on her hip.</p><p>Harge clears his throat. " Carol , there's a dinner party , Cy and I need to attend tonight... so you can have Rindy here tonight.  I'll pick her up in the afternoon."</p><p>Carol blinks in surprise then rubs her nose with Rindy's little nose.<br/>
" Would you like that sweet pea. To spend the night with Mommy and Therese?". </p><p>Rindy nods with excitement. " Yes "</p><p>Harge's jaw clenches but he doesn't speak his mind.<br/>
" Rindy wants to go to the zoo. Don't you sunshine?"</p><p>" Yes , I want to see the elephants." Rindy's little fingers play with her mother's golden hair. " Daddy said you will take me today."</p><p>Carol swallow's hard. She turns hard blue eyes on her ex husband. She and Therese had already planned out the day for Rindy. " Well , if that's what my little angel wishes." She turns her attention back to her daughter and smiles lovingly. "Then off to the zoo we go." She says with a sing song. She then place's Rindy back down onto her little feet. " Why don't you go tell Therese we're going to the zoo sweet pea."</p><p>Rindy takes off running through the apartment in search of Therese. </p><p>Carol folds her arms. " Thank you for allowing Rindy to stay with us tonight. " She keeps her calm. Wanting to keep what little peace there is between them. </p><p>Harge nods his head. " Have her ready tomorrow. I'll be here at 4 o'clock to pick her up." He then leaves without another word . </p><p>Carol takes a deep breath and closes the door.</p><p>" Therese!!!" Rindy finds the young woman in her mother's bedroom. </p><p>" Hey " Therese blinks in surprise. Rindy was early and she hadn't heard the little girls arrival. She drops the sweater she had folded and kneels down , holding her arms open. Smiling when Carol's daughter eagerly runs into them for a hug.</p><p>" Therese , we're going to the zoo today and daddy said I can spend the night with you and Mommy." </p><p>Therese gently pulls back to look at the beaming child .<br/>
" That's wonderful Rindy. " She then looks up to see Carol now standing in the doorway and mouths the word ' zoo '</p><p>Carol rolls her eyes but then smiles. " We better get a hurry on then."</p><p>Therese releases the excited child and stands . </p><p>Rindy is bouncing on her feet. A little ball of energy. She looks up at the young woman. " Therese , why are you in Mommy's room?"</p><p>"Oh , um ..silly me got mine and your Mommy's clothes mixed up in the washing machine. " Therese quickly comes up with the lie. " I was just giving it back." </p><p>Rindy giggles. " Silly goose." She then takes Therese hand and tugs her towards her mother who's hand she also takes.<br/>
" Hurry , let's go." </p><p>Carol and Therese share a heartwarming smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Unwanted seperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rindy is all tucked in and sleeping. Our ladies are happy but also a little sad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol slowly closes the door to her now , sleeping child's room.<br/>
She turns and quickly wraps her arms around Therese who's standing there. Needing to feel the younger woman in her arms.<br/>
" Today has been magical."</p><p>Therese hums , breathing in Carol's scent. Yes it has been a magical day, but also a hard one. Not being able to touch , kiss or hold the woman who's finally in her arms now. " You're magical." She breaths out. Flexing her fingers into the older woman's lower back and shoulder blade.</p><p>Carol smiles, giving the woman she loves a gentle squeeze before slowly pulling back. She keeps one arm wrapped around Therese as she leads them to the living room. </p><p>Therese also keeps one arm around Carol as they move towards the sofa. " Do you want me to make some more tea?"

</p>
<p>Carol shakes her head and kisses Therese soft , red lips gently before sitting down on the sofa. </p><p>Therese see's the sudden sadness in Carol's beautiful blue eyes. " What's wrong love?" She questions softly as she sits down beside the blonde and takes her hand.</p><p>Carol sighs heavily. " I can't bear the the thought of you not being in our bed. Not being able to hold you or kiss you. Falling asleep with you beside me."</p><p>Therese brings Carol's hand to her lips. Placing a soft kiss. " I know...me too...but we just can't take that chance." She smiles sadly. Her emerald green eyes twinkling. " I'll be in the next room. Thinking and dreaming about you."</p><p>Carol leans in kissing the love of her life tenderly. " As will I be of you my angel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Late night accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese is finding it hard to sleep without Carol ,<br/>and Rindy had a little accident in her bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese sighs once again. She was having trouble falling asleep without her lover beside her. She was understanding of course.<br/>
How could she not be. </p><p>She blinks her tired eyes when the door slowly pushes open and the light from the hallway creeps in. She expects to see Carol's form appear but when she doesn't see her lover but hears a little sniffle instead, she sits up in the bed , in her fake bedroom and looks to the end of it to see Rindy standing there.<br/>
" Rindy , what's wrong sweetheart?"</p><p>Rindy stands at the foot of Therese's bed. Holding Mr Bear tightly to her. Tears running down her little cheeks. " I wet my bed. Mommy's sleeping. I don't want Mommy to get mad at me."</p><p>Therese quickly slips out of the bed and moves to the sobbing little girl. She kneels down and wraps Rindy up in her arms.<br/>
" Your Mommy could never be mad with you sweetheart. She loves you very , very much , and misses you every moment you're not with her. " Her voice is soft and gentle. Trying to calm and soothe the crying child in her arms. </p><p>Rindy sniffles again . " She does?" Her little voice trembles. </p><p>" Of course little one." Therese smiles sadly and slowly pulls back. She taps Rindy's little wet nose then tickles her little wet cheeks. " She loves you to the moon and back angel.....<br/>
Now... let's go get cleaned up and tuck you back into bed. You and Mr Bear can stay in here and I'll be on the sofa if you need me okay?" She wipes the tears away with her thumb. </p><p>Rindy sniffles. " Can you stay with me Therese?"</p><p>Therese heart melts and she nods her head. " Of course little one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Morning scares and snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol wake's to find Rindy's bed empty and starts to freak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol has a smile on her face as she opens her daughter's bedroom door  , but that smile quickly fades seeing Rindy's bed empty. Panic start's to rise within her.</p><p>Had it all been just a beautiful dream.<br/>
Did Harge somehow snatch Rindy up in the middle of the night.</p><p>All these thoughts rush through her mind as she throws herself into the room setup for Therese. Ready to shake her sleeping lover awake but soon relaxes. </p><p>There in the bed was her sleeping angel's. Her daughter safe and wrapped up protectively in her lover's arms.<br/>
Tears start to well in her sleepy blue eyes.</p><p>She moves out of the room to go fetch Therese's camera. Her lover having shown her how to use it. </p><p>Carol steps back into the room. Holding the camera up to her make up free face and looks through it with misty blue eyes. Focusing it before snapping the beautiful sight before her.<br/>
Swearing to herself she will treasure this moment always.</p><p>The blonde move's to the night stand. Placing the camera she gave to Therese for Christmas , down onto it gingerly.<br/>
She then leans down placing a soft kiss to her daughter's little head and then place's a soft kiss to her lover's lips. </p><p>Therese slowly blinks her eyes open and smiles lovingly up at the woman she loves. " She had a little accident in her bed."</p><p>Carol strokes her daughter's hair . " Ohhh my little sweet pea."</p><p>Therese can't help but chuckle at that and she only laughs harder when Carol turns narrowed eyes onto her before rolling them as she realises what her young lover is laughing at. </p><p>" Honestly Therese. " Carol shakes her head but smirks.</p><p>" Therese , why are you laughing?". Rindy wake's up in confusion and rubs at her sleepy eyes. </p><p>" Therese is just being a silly goose again sweetheart." Carol sits on the edge of the bed. Placing her hand on a little arm. </p><p>Rindy rolls in Therese's arms and smiles at her grinning mother who leans down , kissing her forehead. </p><p>Therese stretches out and yawns. " I'm going to go make us some breakfast." She then slips out of the bed. Winking at Carol before leaving the room to give mother and daughter some alone time. </p><p>Carol takes a deep breath. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She turns her attention back to her daughter and slides into the bed. Wrapping Rindy up in her arms. Snuggling and breathing in her scent." Did you sleep well my little sweet pe.....<br/>
She trails off rolling her eyes. ' Damn Therese.' she thinks to herself before smiling. </p><p>Rindy nods with a little yawn then nuzzles into her mother.<br/>
" I wet the bed. I'm sorry Mommy." </p><p>" That's alright my little angel." She kisses Rindy's little head.<br/>
" Accidents happen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Goodnight Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol is still impulsive.<br/>Therese is going through the pictures she just finished developing at home and loses track of time.<br/>Wondering what could be taking her love . She starts to worry and gives Abby a call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was sat on the floor. Her last cigarette burning away in the ashtray that was sat on the edge of the coffee table.<br/>
Pictures she had taken of Carol and Rindy at the zoo and at home , scattered out in front of her. </p><p>Jimmy Davis singing in the background.<br/>
You are my sunshine</p><p>Therese had tears in her eyes while sorting through the pictures.<br/>
She had no idea Carol had taken a picture of herself holding Rindy while sleeping. It pulled at her heartstrings watching the image develop before her very eyes. </p><p>She thinks about the little girl. Remembering their day at the zoo filled with happiness and joy . Then when it came time to tuck her into bed.<br/>
How she watched and listened as Carol sang Rindy to sleep to this very song. She had captured the beautiful moment with her camera. </p><p>She sniffles and reaches out for her cigarette but frowns when she realises it had burned out. " Shit. "</p><p>She pushes up off the floor and looks down at her watch . Blinking rapidly as she takes in the time. </p><p>Carol had stepped out after Rindy had left with Harge to go get cigarettes , but that was over two hours ago. </p><p>She quickly moves to the phone and dials Abby's number.<br/>
It picks up on the fifth ring. " Abby..</p><p>" She just left." Abby answers the question before Therese even has a chance to ask it. </p><p>Therese breaths a sigh of relief. Her love was safe. Impulsive but safe. " Is she okay?" </p><p>"Yes ,Therese, she's fine. She just wanted to tell me everything that happened during Rindy's visit. " Abby lights a cigarette.<br/>
Her lips smiling around the cigarette. " And to bum a smoke or two." </p><p>Therese chuckles. " That's what she was going out for. ..<br/>
I lost track of time while developing the pictures."</p><p>Abby nods though the younger woman on the other end of the line can't see. " She thought you might."</p><p>Therese smiles sadly. " I guess I will see her when she gets home then."</p><p>" Yes , you will. Goodnight Therese."</p><p>" Goodnight Abby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Carol is back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol is desperate for Therese.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese pants as Carol place's blazing kisses down her squirming body.</p><p>The older woman had come home in a frenzy. Clawing at her clothes and kissing her hungrily. </p><p>Now she was naked on the sofa. Carol's blonde head moving down between her legs that are being pushed further apart.<br/>
" Carol "</p><p>Carol pulls Therese closer to the edge of the sofa. Her mouth moving at a fevered pace. Drinking down all the younger woman has to offer. She then laces their fingers together. Happy to be home and reunited with the woman she loves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese is greeted home with a kiss and a surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol greets her lover by the door with a kiss. " Get changed darling , we're going out tonight." </p><p>Therese studies the older woman's features. Seeing the mischief in those twinkling blue eyes.  " Where are we going? "<br/>
The younger woman then takes in the red , sleeveless evening dress with ruffles that weaves around the blondes breast and shoulders. Her breath catching. " Carol , you look.... enchanting."</p><p>Carol kisses the younger woman once again. Red lips pressing together. " Hush. No questions... she pats her lover's backside<br/>
and gives a little nudge. " Now scoot."</p><p>The younger woman makes her way towards their bedroom.<br/>
She walks in but stops abruptly. </p><p>There on their bed was a dress. </p><p>A strapless , silk white dress with flowering grasses and wild clover embroidered through it.<br/>
She swallows hard and slowly closes the distance , reaching out hesitantly , gingerly skirting her fingertips over the material. </p><p>Carol stands there smiling lovingly as she watches her lover.<br/>
She then moves up behind the love of her life and weaves her arms around her. Hooking her chin over a shoulder.<br/>
" It's yours my angel "</p><p>Therese leans back into Carol's warm body. Her arms wrapping around the strong arms holding her.  " Carol. It's beautiful....<br/>
but it's too much...I don't...</p><p>" Nothing is too much..." Carol cuts her lover off and nuzzles the smaller woman's neck. " Or too good for you Therese. This dress isn't complete without you in it. It was made for you." She places wet kisses along the pale flesh. " Will you wear it tonight for me?<br/>
She hums and kisses the outer shell of Therese ear " Please "</p><p>Therese closes her eyes and takes in a shuddering breath.<br/>
" Yes "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Return to the Oak room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Reservation for Carol Aird " The confident blonde addresses the maitre d , then gives a sly wink to the younger woman beside her. </p><p>The middle aged man looks from the stunning blonde in red to the exquisite younger woman who's blushing. He then looks down checking the book. " Yes , here you are. Table for two in the back. Right this way. " He picks up two menu's and leads the way. The two women following behind , causing heads to turn in their direction. </p><p>They reach the table in the back. The very table Carol had been sat at that night , trying to enjoy her friends companies but longing for the love of her life to walk through that damn door. And when she finally did , she first thought she was seeing things. That her eyes had been playing a cruel trick on her.<br/>
But it had been real . Her love really was standing there. Their eyes locked and unblinking. Gazing into each other's souls.<br/>
Red lips slowly curling into smiles. It was a dream come true.</p><p>Now here they were again. </p><p>Carol pulls out the chair for Therese who sits down shyly.<br/>
She moves to her own chair , pulling it out and sitting down. </p><p>The maitre d hands each woman a menu. " Would you like beverages while you look over the menu?"</p><p>" Would you like a drink , dear?" Carol smirks across the table at her lover. Not caring what anyone in the establishment think's.</p><p>Therese nods , blushing. " Yes , yes I would."</p><p>Carol feels her heart flutter. She glances up to the man in wait.<br/>
" Two dry Martini's." </p><p>The maitre d nods. " Coming right up ladies." He then hurries away. Clicking his fingers for a waiter.</p><p>Therese shifts nervously in her chair. She looks around the dining room , catching the looks from other patrons." People are staring." She mumbles , turning her attention back to the stunning blonde opposite her. </p><p>" Let them stare. We're not doing anything but enjoying a nice, quiet evening such as they are." She then let's her eyes roam over the younger woman. Taking in the beautiful creature before her. " Besides , I can't say that I blame them for staring. You are a magnificent sight to behold my angel."</p><p>Therese blushes and shows her dimples. Never had she felt more elegant then she did in this moment. The way Carol's twinkling blue eyes , filled with such love and pride was gazing at her now. " You are Carol." She feels her heart beating faster. Her chest rising. </p><p>Carol smiles warmly then opens up the menu in her hands.<br/>
" 6 months." She clicks her tongue studying the menu.<br/>
" Can you believe it? Since being here ... finding our way back to each other." She glances up</p><p>Therese shakes her head opening her own menu. " No , I still pinch myself." She admits with a giggle.</p><p>Carol throws her head back laughing. " And here I thought those little bruises were from certain , other activities." She drops her voice seductively.</p><p>" Carol " Therese now feels her whole body heating up.
"Behave." She narrows her dilated , emerald green eyes.</p><p>" Now , where would be the fun in that Therese ?" Carol smirks pulling out her cigarette case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A stroll along the promenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their stomachs full our ladies enjoy the night and a stroll</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol sighed into the night. Looking out across the dark water as her and her lover walk along the promenade in Brooklyn Heights.<br/>
" It's such a lovely night. Don't you think so?"</p><p>Therese nods , watching her love intently. " It is...but not as lovely as you Carol."</p><p>The blonde smiles , turning her head to look at the younger woman beside her. She knocks their arms together playfully then looks around , not noticing anyone close by , she takes her lover's smaller hand in hers and leads them to the rail to lean on, both women bathed in the light coming from the light pole. </p><p>Therese takes a deep breath. Enjoying the night air. Summer was gone and there was a chill in the air , coming from the water that was glistening in the moonlight. She squeezes Carol's hand gently as they stand there in silence. Just enjoying each other's company and the site's of the city. </p><p>Carol flick's her hair with a shake of the head . She swallows hard over the lump forming in her throat.  " Therese ". She clears her throat. " Therese " she tries again " you know how I can struggle....with my emotions. Dealing with them in a unhealthy way. " She takes a deep breath. " Being open with you ... I want you to know I am trying darling." </p><p>Therese , whose full attention is now on the woman beside her, nods her head. " I know Carol " She gives the hand still joined with her's another squeeze. </p><p>Carol smiles and turns to face her lover. Her soulmate. She slowly removes her hand and fiddles with her hand bag. </p><p>Therese watches with doe eyes as Carol pulls out a flat , green velvet box. She had thought the blonde was just pulling out her cigarette case . Needing to light up a cigarette. But that obviously wasn't the case. </p><p>" I saw this and I couldn't resist." Carol explains as she carefully bends as much as she can and drops her bag onto the cement path. Quickly rising back up when she does. Placing her right hand over the top. " It made me think of you , and if I could get down on one knee right now while saying this I would , but damn this dress." She huffs out. </p><p>Therese can't help the giggle. Even though she has tears forming in her eyes. </p><p>Carol smiles and starts to relax. " You own half of my heart Therese. You know who owns the other half." </p><p>Therese nods her head and wipes at her eyes." Rindy , of course"</p><p>Carol opens the green velvet box . " You also own a big piece of Rindy's heart now. "</p><p>Therese gasp out looking down at the small , gold and emerald heart shaped locket on a gold chain. " Ohhh Carol. It's so pretty."<br/>
She takes in the tarnished green and the single flower made out of tiny pearls and a emerald gemstone in the middle. </p><p>Carol takes out the small, antique, victorian heart shaped locket that's on a gold chain and place's the now empty green velvet box down next to her bag. </p><p>Therese wipes the tears from her eyes once more. </p><p>Carol stands back up and opens the locket up. Revealing the picture of herself and a picture of her precious daughter inside. </p><p>" Oh Carol. I will treasure it always. " Therese raises her twinkling, watery ,  emerald green eyes and Carol fall's in love all over again. </p><p>" May I , angel?" Carol managers to get out and at Therese silent nod , she moves around the younger woman. </p><p>Therese takes in a shuddering breath. She looks to the moon as Carol clasps the gold chain into place. Carol's warm breath on the back of her neck. </p><p>Carol inhales her lover's scent and rest her hands on the younger woman's bare shoulders. " You're trembling darling. " She breaths hotly in Therese ear who whimpers in return. " I love you so , so much Therese. And I don't want Rindy to continue thinking of you as just ' Mommy's friend who lives with her '. I want my daughter to know the truth. That we love each other very dearly."</p><p>Therese turns with wide eyes. " Carol , ..but."</p><p>Carol shakes her head and quickly place's a finger to her lover's opening and closing mouth. " No buts , I want for us BOTH to be her Mommy's... that is of course." Carol removes her finger and takes Therese shaking hands in hers. " If you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest woman here on this earth...Therese , would you marry me?"
 She questions staring into shocked green eyes. "would you?"

</p><p>" Yes " Therese sobs out . " Yes , I would marry you. But Carol , how ? " She shakes her head with confusion before falling into her lover's arms. Her legs having given up on supporting her. </p><p>Carol holds her lover tightly. Happy tears rolling down her cheeks. " Just leave it to me my angel." She then closes her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Easy living with love and support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Living for you is easy living<br/>It's easy to live when you're in love<br/>And I'm so in love<br/>There is nothing in life but you</p><p>I never regret the years that I'm giving<br/>They're easy to give when you're in love<br/>I'm happy to do whatever I do for you</p><p>For you maybe I'm a fool<br/>But it's fun<br/>People say you rule me with one wave of your hand<br/>Darling, it's grand<br/>They just don't understand<br/>Living for you is easy living<br/>It's easy to live when you're in love<br/>And I'm so in love<br/>There's nothing in life but you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" ohh, damn it."</p><p>" What love?" Therese was ready to exit the car but hearing Carol's voice stop's her and she looks at her love with worry.</p><p>Carol sighs , shaking her head as she stares into her handbag.<br/>
" I must of left my keys inside the apartment."</p><p>Therese relaxes and opens her own handbag , fishing out her own set of keys and holding them up proudly. " I got it."<br/>
She then gives them a jingle with a smile. </p><p>Carol smirks  nodding. " Yes , you do." she gives a wink before they both exit the Packard. The blonde in red locks the car up and they head towards the apartment building. </p><p>Therese slips the key in the main door to the building and pushes it open. Holding it open for the older woman. </p><p>Carol slips by. Her hand brushing down a slim , bare arm.<br/>
" Thank you darling."</p><p>Therese shivers at the touch and the look she receives.<br/>
She nods , swallowing hard as she closes and locks the door back up. It had been a magical night and she knows it will continue once they get inside the apartment. She couldn't wait to get Carol out of that dress and moaning her name ,  in their bed. </p><p>They move to the elevator. Carol presses the button and they wait in silence for it. </p><p>The doors finally open and they step inside. Carol presses the button for the 4th floor and once the doors slide closed once more she turns . Embracing the younger woman and kissing her firmly. </p><p>Therese blinks and smiles up with a goofy grin.</p><p>Carol smirks running a fingertip along the sharp jawline.<br/>
" I love you"</p><p>" I love you " Therese heart flutters.</p><p>The elevator comes to a halt as it reaches their floor and the doors slide open for them. </p><p>" After you " Carol waves her hand with a flourish.</p><p>Therese giggles stepping out and hurrying down the hall to their door. She slips the key in and turns the handle. Pulling the key free as she pushes the door open and steps in , unable to stop the yelp that escapes her lips.</p><p>Keys and handbag dropping to the floor. Her own hand coming up to her mouth as she takes in the scene. </p><p>There , standing in their apartment was a smiling Dannie and Phil on one side ,  and a smirking Abby on the other who was holding her red heads , Lucy's , hand.</p><p>Fred smiles , gently lowering the needle down to the vinyl. </p><p>Therese hears the piano and all so unforgettable melody of easy living. Tears welling in her eyes once more as she takes in the decorated apartment filled with assortments of flowers , hanging ribbons and bows. Lit candles all around. </p><p>Carol slips into the apartment. Placing her bag down and then picking up the bridal bouquet that sat waiting for her on the small antique table by the door. She takes a deep breath and hands the the flowers to the love of her life.<br/>
" For my magnificent bride." </p><p>Therese takes the flowers with a trembling hand. Unable to say anything just this moment. </p><p>Carol takes the speechless woman's free hand and gives a gentle squeeze and loving smile. " Let's get married, shall we?"

</p>
<p>Therese nods her head . She leans up brushing her lips softly over her lover's red lips. </p><p>Fred watches and smiles as the couple slowly walk towards him</p><p>Dannie winks at his friend who is crying tears of joy.</p><p>Abby gives her friend a nod and smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Living for you is easy living<br/>It's easy to live when you're in love<br/>And I'm so in love<br/>There is nothing in life but you</p><p>I never regret the years that I'm giving<br/>They're easy to give when you're in love<br/>I'm happy to do whatever I do for you</p><p>For you maybe I'm a fool<br/>But it's fun<br/>People say you rule me with one wave of your hand<br/>Darling, it's grand<br/>They just don't understand<br/>Living for you is easy living<br/>It's easy to live when you're in love<br/>And I'm so in love<br/>There's nothing in life but you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Binding love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred continues to smile at the two women who are facing each other, their left hands joined. " As I bind their hands , Carol and Therese ,  with these silken threads. Bear witness to the love, devotion and their commitment to one another , on this night. <br/>October 17."</p><p>Carol and Therese continue to gaze lovingly into each other's tear filled eyes while surrounded by their friends.</p><p>" The coming together of two halves. Two halves uniting and binding together, in this life time and every other life time that awaits them." Fred then carefully weaves the white , red and gold threads around the two joined hands. He then makes loose knots.</p><p>Therese takes a shuddering breath. She looks up from their joined hands to gaze at her love. Taking in the beauty of Carol. <br/>Her emerald eyes shinning with tears and love.</p><p>Carol smiles lovingly at her young lover. Her soulmate.<br/>" Therese , there are no words to describe just how much I love you. You are the love of my life. You are everything I longed for. <br/>Everything I thought I could never have. But here we are. <br/>I love you and I will keep on loving you. In this life and the next."<br/>A single tear rolls down her cheek.</p><p>Abby dabs at her tear filled eyes with her hankerchief and gives her lover's hand in hers a squeeze.</p><p>Therese swallow's over the lump in her throat. " I love you Carol. I've loved you from the moment I saw you by the train set."<br/>She takes a deep breath. " I never knew what love was till there was you.  And I will continue to love you. In this life and the next. You are my soulmate Carol."</p><p>Phil pats his baby brother  on the back , who's holding back tears.</p><p>Fred pushes his glasses up his nose. " Carol and Therese ,<br/>You are now eternally bound. A union of commitment . <br/>To love each other in sickness and in health. <br/>In anger and reconciliation. <br/>In sadness and in joy. <br/>In fear and bravery.....you may seal this binding with a kiss."<br/>He can't help blush. </p><p>Carol and Therese lean in and share a tender kiss before slowly slipping their hands free from the binds. </p><p>Fred holds the knotted , silk threads up smiling. " In the eyes of the people who bear witness here tonight and the moon and stars ...you are now married. "</p><p>Abby whistles clapping her hands after releasing Lucy's hand.</p><p>Carol and Therese laugh at the cheering brunette who leads the other's in a round of cheers and applause.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>